


[Podfic] The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aubry Is A Good Brother, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Witcher Training Is Terrible, Witcher Trials Are Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Songby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Jaskier agrees to help Ciri with a magical experiment, and an unexpected accident during the process renders him six years old.Little Julian finds Kaer Morhen — and especially the White Wolf — more than a little terrifying. And the Witchers who love him find everything little Julian says about his father to be absolutely horrifying.And Aubry finds himself thinking very seriously about what their anger towards the Count de Lettenhove means in regards to the harsh training of the boys who will someday be Witchers themselves.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Aubry (Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96





	[Podfic] The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541416) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 02:12:18  
**Size:** 86 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song (effects) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-16/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack16_TheDebtIsTerribleThatMustBePaidInSong\(sfx\)_byInexplicifics.mp3)

Now with bonus roaring by popular demand! aka Ace does her doggo a big concern with her ridiculous attempts at animal noises. (The difference is almost exactly at the 2 hour mark.)

### Without Sound Effects

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-16/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack16_TheDebtIsTerribleThatMustBePaidInSong_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:32
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:42:39
  * **Chapter 3:** 01:07:11
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:30:59



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> If the melody for Vesemir’s song seems familiar, it’s because for once, after struggling for approximately a geological age to come up with something and almost recording it as spoken word instead, I was for the first time able to find an existing tune that worked as a starting point: The Parting Glass. Interestingly, in another first, the final song came out of my mouth almost fully-formed without even pausing the recording to test it. 
> 
> That said, go immediately and listen to [Milaley’s gorgeous arrangement of that last song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633384), and tell her how talented she is!
> 
> Comments and kudos are adored!


End file.
